Stars
by Edward the spiderqueen
Summary: Hao's thoughts as he looks at the night sky. oneshot, songfic, twincest, shounanai, boyboy pairing, don't like don't read please.


hey dudes, just want to say a quick thing here; I don't own shaman king, this is shounan-ai, there is insest involved, (twincest, actually) I also don't own the song, it's stars by Switchfoot. I do recommend you listen to it while reading, I at least think it goes well with this.

okay, those of you who dissaprove of any of the things I write about go ahead and flame, I will laugh. those of you who still want to read this, enjoy!

* * *

A light breeze touched the long grass in the meadow making ripples not unlike the oceans' waves. The night sky looked down on the earth like guardians. Stars as old as time seemed to watch over the planet in stern dissapointment, at least in the eyes of the boy gazing at them.

Asakura Hao lay on the soft ground peacefully doing what he always did on clear nights like this; thinking and stargazing.

Alone like this his mind could wander to anything he felt like. No interrupting thoughts streamed through his head, no worries or emotions that were not his own, no influence from other minds.

maybe I've been the problem

maybe I'm the one to blame

but even when I turn it off and play myself

the outcome feels the same

But being alone like this was no picnic either. His own thoughts were morbid and memories painful. The silence of the meadow did nothing at times like these to sooth him.

As he gazed at the stars he thought of his mission; rid the planet of the worthless humans who only did harm to it and create a kingdom of shaman who knew how to take care of the earth. Was that really so wrong? Hadn't the exact same thought crossed the mind of every shaman, and possibly, human?

And he would succeed. In fact, the only thing standing in his way was Yoh, and even his little brother wasn't an obstacle. Hao couldn't count how many times he'd had the perfect opportunity to snuff out Yoh's pathetic life. Hao frowned at the sly voice in the back of his head asking him, Then why haven't you?

He didn't know! And that disturbed the shaman most of all. What held him back? Was Yoh just that lucky? Or maybe it was his own fault…

I've been thinkin' maybe I've been partly cloudy

Maybe I'm the chance of rain

And maybe I'm overcast and maybe

All my luck's washed down the drain

Anyway, why couldn't they see? These humans were so…empty. No, not empty. Filled with lies, greed, hunger, the list went on and on. He almost felt sorry for them, but they still had to die.

Hao sighed again, how long had he been like this? Thirsting for revenge against these humans? Seeking their destruction? He didn't even know. Sometimes he wished to be someone else. Some_thing _else. Hao smirked, maybe he could be a star.

I've been thinkin' 'bout everyone, everyone you look so lonely

But when I look at the stars,

When I look at the stars,

When I look at the stars

I see someone else

When I look at the stars, the stars

I feel like myself

"They're beautiful tonight huh?"

Hao didn't need to look to see the look of surprise on his brother's face. "Did you really think you could sneak up on me, Yoh?"

Yoh grinned sheepishly, "I guess not onii-chan."

Hao smirked himself at his younger brother's 'foolishness.' It was an act he saw right through. Yoh only pretended to act like this to hide the fact that he was actually much smarter than all his friends. He was just too damned nice to make them feel inferior to him in any way.

"Don't do that, outouto. You and I both know it's just an act." Yoh just shrugged and sat down beside him on the grass. Silence consumed them as they simply watched the stars.

Stars lookin' at out planet

Watching entropy and pain

And maybe startin' wonder

How the chaos in our live can pass as sane

"You realize this is considered fraternizing with the enemy don't you?" Hao finally asked teasingly.

Yoh turned to look at him for a moment then looked back at the sky. "Whether people like it or not you and I are brothers. Nothing can change that, is it so wrong to want to spend some time with you?"

"That's not why you're here." It wasn't a question and Yoh grimaced at Hao's tone.

"Well… it is and it isn't. Yes, I'd like to spend time with you but I was also going to see if I could-"

"I know what you're trying to do. Nothing you can offer me will keep me from my mission to destroy the worthless humans," Hao said a little more forcefully than he'd intended.

I've been thinkin' 'bout the meaning of resistance

Of a hope beyond our own

And suddenly the infinite and penitent

Began to look like home

"Nothing?" Yoh asked slyly. Hao looked at him, the smirk on the younger twins' face was enough to know he was up to something.

Without warning Yoh leaned over and pressed his lips against Hao's. Hao's eyes widened momentarily but closed in ecstasy when Yoh slipped his tongue into his mouth.

The kiss was long but they finally had to part for air.

I've been thinkin' 'bout everyone, everyone you look so lonely

But when I look at the stars

When I look at the stars

When I look at the stars

I see someone else

When I look at the stars, the stars

I feel like myself

"What was that for?" Hao asked. Yoh smiled at him. "Because I love you, Hao," he said. Hao smiled, a real smile meant only for Yoh. "I love you too, Yoh."

Everyone, everyone you look so lonely

Everyone, ya everyone you feel so empty

When I look at the stars

When I look at the stars

When I look at the stars

I feel like myself

When I look at the stars, the stars

I see someone


End file.
